


Lame

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Dave forgets to use the bathroom for most of the day until he's stuck in class.  Not wanting to admit that he has to pee, he tries to hold it.Can he last the whole hour or will his willpower break before then?





	Lame

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on my Tumblr account @st0ryb0ard based on a prompt from a really cool omo generator 
> 
> http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=20656
> 
> (I'm not great with embedding links on ao3 but I'll figure out later. That should work if you want to copy/paste it though)
> 
> Anon asked- what do you think of the prompt: you are stuck in too tight jeans at school and wet yourself (maybe during class?) 
> 
> I hope you like this fic!!! Please enjoy <3

You're in trouble.

Lunch was a half an hour ago and because of John you drank way more than usual.  Stupid John, betting you you couldn't down a half gallon of apple juice before your next class.

Well, you did it, and you laughed in his face when he handed you your two bucks.  

Your legs are shaking.  You can't stop them.  You want to sneak a hand between them and squeeze tight, but you're taking notes right now.  

Today, on a whim, you wore the tightest pair of pants you own.  That was a mistake.  

They're digging right into your bladder.  It almost feels like a fucked up turniquet, blocking all blood flow into your lower half while simultaneously pressuring you to pee by biting into your skin and squeezing your bladder directly.

There are fifteen minutes left in class.

You're not sure if you'll make it.

Honestly, you've never gotten this bad at school before.  You're pretty good about going during breaks or at lunch.  Today all your extra time was focused on finishing an assignment you had that you all but completely forgot about.  A very important presentation due today.  For this class.

You hope the teacher says you can do your presentation tomorrow.  You don't know if you'll be able to stand still up there and you don't want your whole class to watch you potty dance til you burst.

Oh fuck what if you wet yourself up there.

Oh wow look at 2 cool 4 school Dave Strider going peepee in his pants.  Must have forgotten his diapey at home, the fucking pissbaby.  

Oh god you gotta stop thinking about peeing your pants now you're visualizing it and it's mortifying but you want to let go so bad stop it stop it stop it-

A tap on your shoulder startles you out of your head.  

Startles you enough to piss a little.

Oh god oh fuck no no NO 

You're almost hyperventilating and that's not gonna help at all.  You hunch over your desk and try to even out your breathing.

You do a cursory check of your crotch.  It was only a tiny spurt and you can barely feel it on your underwear.  It's not even visible on your pants yet.

"Dave?"  You jump to see Rose looking at you.  She doesn't look too concerned, only worried just enough to bug you about whatever your issue is.  She indicates a small slip of folded paper on your desk.

Are you sick?  You don't look too good.

nah im fine thanks now if you dont mind im trying to take notes

You slide the note back to her.  She reads it and shoots you a suspicious look.  

You really do seem unwell, Dave.  Do you want me to take you to the nurse?

That doesn't seem like the worst idea ever.  If you really look as bad as she thinks you do then going to the nurse is a plausible and less embarrassing excuse to leave class. You'll just ask to go to the bathroom on the way there.

Or is there a toilet in the nurse's office?  

All these thoughts about toilets makes your bladder surge.  You've gotta go soon or else.  

You clench your legs together and squeeze as best you can. Your insides continue to pulse with need. It's almost like a little heartbeat but instead of going babump babump all you can hear echoing in your head is

_Peepee peepee_

__

It's enough to make you start to sweat with the effort of holding. 

__

The risk of peeing yourself is real today. 

__

There's a tiny shock of heat that leaks out of you before you can stop it. You can feel the wet in your underwear, and when you look down, there's the tiniest damp spot on your crotch. A quarter sized dot that everyone will notice because of your unfortunate choice of fire engine red pants. 

__

Embarrassed, you cover it up with your hands and look around the room, trying to determine if anyone saw. To your relief, everyone's focus seems to be on the presentation today and not on you. Looks like you're in the clear.

__

Before you can celebrate this victory by continuing to hold your over extended and punishingly pressed on bladder, Rose slides another note across your desk.

__

If you just need to use the bathroom you can ask the teacher yourself. You don't need me to escort you.

__

Your face flares up. Fuck, that means she saw.

__

id rather play the system and say im going to the nurse instead, asking for a potty break is embarrassing as fuck

__

Less embarrassing than your little watermark on your pants?

__

Your heart jumps into your throat. You knew she saw, of course she did. It's just so humiliating to think that someone saw you have the smallest accident in the world. 

__

You're so close to another. 

__

fine you got me there, ill ask the teacher if i can pee

__

Excellent decision.

__

You pry your hand out of your crotch and shakily raise it over your head. You're practically choking on the words as you wait for her to call on you.

__

Can I use the bathroom

__

Can I use the bathroom 

__

Please God fuck let me piss 

__

Can I use the bathroom 

__

You give your crotch a quick squeeze. You're so close to getting to go, you can't let your body let go of any more. Just a quick question and then a short walk where you'll be waddling, hunched over yourself and near bursting, all the way to the bathroom where you can finally finally piss.

__

"Ah, thank you for volunteering to go next, Dave." 

__

And suddenly all the hope you had deflates as your question slides down your throat and into your stomach. 

__

Go next? 

__

Right. Right. The projects. The thing that was stopping you from peeing all day. 

__

"Dave," Rose whispers furiously to you, "just tell her there's a mistake and you want to use the bathroom." 

__

You're about to reply, but you can't seem to get your voice to work. You just shake your head. 

__

No, you were already embarrassed enough about breaking your cool guy facade to request going to the bathroom in front of your whole class. Correcting her would be worse. You'd feel so lame. 

__

She looks down at your crotch. At the stain that's totally visible now that your hands are clutching your notecards. Your legs are all twisted together.

__

You notice then that the spot's gotten a little bigger. Maybe you can pull your shurt down over it or something.

__

"Can you even hold it that long?" 

__

It's a five minute presentation. 

__

You doubt it.

__

But there's nothing you can do about it at this point besides suck it up and do it. Hope for the best.

__

You start to stand.

__

Your waistband bites into your bladder. 

__

You can't do it. You can't hold it anymore.

__

It starts so fast you can't even attempt to stop it before it's too late. You're frozen in place. It's so hot, making quick work of soaking your underwear and your pants. There's burning hot piss tracing nonsense patterns down your legs and wetting your socks. 

__

There's a hissing sound that's roaring like a waterfall in your ears that you're hoping to god isn't as audible to everyone else.

__

Everyone else.

__

Holy fuck. You're peeing your pants. In class. In front of everyone. 

__

Oh god oh god oh god oh fuck 

__

You can't stop peeing why can't you stop 

__

Your muscles are too weak to even hold anymore you're just going to piss full force in your jeans until you're empty.

__

This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you. 

__

There's tears pricking at your eyes. 

__

Your stream starts to die down a little, and at the same time your legs go weak and you fall back into your desk chair. Your pants squish. 

__

Whatever is left pools under you, getting your ass and the chair drenched. It spills over the sides and soaks into the carpet below. 

__

When you're finally finished you feel hollow and hot and completely mortified. 

__

"I think Dave's going to go tomorrow, actually." Rose says. You feel her hand on your arm. "He's sick so I'm going to take him to the nurse." 

__

Rose takes your hand and gets you back to standing. The whole class is quiet as she drags you out of the room. You don't look at anyone, instead you keep your eyes to the ceiling. You don't want to look at the ground because then you'll see the mess you made. 

__

Walking is weird. Your legs are wet and heavy with cooling piss and you hate the sound your pants make when tge material meets together. 

__

"Rose," you sniffle, "I peed my pants." 

__

"I know, Dave. Me and everyone else in sixth period history saw." 

__

"What am I gonna do? I can't...I can't go home like this but I don't have any other clothes. I don't want to call home about it. Dirk's gonna think I'm so lame." 

__

You're trying your best not to cry but you're failing at it. What the fuck is wrong with you today? 

__

"We don't have to call Dirk. You have gym clothes, right? I'll just break into the boy's locker room and take them. Problem solved." She lets go of your hand. "Wait for me in the boy's bathroom til I get back." 

__

"Don't you need my locker combination? I could come with you." 

__

"No." She shakes her head. "I can figure out how to open it. You should clean yourself up a little." 

__

She leaves you there, walking with purpose towards the gym. You go into the bathroom like she told you to. Thankfully, it's empty. 

__

You pick a stall and collapse onto the toilet, carefully peeling yourself out of your pants. Your underwear is also tossed onto the floor.

__

Once Rose comes back, you'll tell her you have no plans of going back to class for the day. Maybe she'll take extra pity on you and bring your stuff to the bathroom. 

__

You're giving that presentation tomorrow. After what happened today you gotta kill it with that or you'll never live it down.

__

You will accept nothing less than a B.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you liked reading it! :D 
> 
> If you would like to request something please feel free to leave a comment in here, send me one over Tumblr (@st0ryb0ard) or to my email whizz420@yahoo.com   
> It might take me awhile to get to but I'd be happy to write it <3


End file.
